This invention relates to a tool for cleaning a valve bore, and more particularly to a portable tool adapted for connection to a valve under pressure for cleaning the valve bore and associated inlet passages in the open position of the associated valve member.
Heretofore, portable cleaning tools for valves have been provided which are adapted to be connected to the valve under pressure for cleaning the valve bore in the open position of an associated valve member which is opened after connection of the tool. Normally, a flow line such as tubing is connected to an end of the valve by a fitting received within an end opening of the valve with the tubing being in axial alignment with the valve bore. The fitting and associated tubing are normally disconnected and removed from the end of the valve after movement of the valve member to closed position blocking fluid flow through the valve bore. Then, a cleaning tool having a fitting is secured within the end opening of the valve with the tool in a retracted position. The tool includes a rod having a cleaning member on its inner end. Next, the valve member is opened and the rod with the cleaning member is extended through the bore in the valve member which is axially aligned with the valve bore. The cleaning member may be reciprocated and rotated during the cleaning operation for cleaning of the valve bore. After the cleaning is completed with the so-called "rod-out" device, the cleaning member is retracted and the valve member closed. Then, the cleaning tool may be removed from the valve and the tubing reconnected to the valve. Such a cleaning process has been utilized heretofore for cleaning valves, and particularly for cleaning relatively small diameter valves associated with manifolds or instrument valves to control fluid flow to and from such devices.